


Crawl Home to Him

by cecibarnes



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller, Troy (2004)
Genre: Angst, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecibarnes/pseuds/cecibarnes
Summary: It's angsty, but not THAT angsty, so please don't smite me.





	Crawl Home to Him

Golden, shone his hair.  
Swiftly, rent his blade the air.  
Gliding, as a blazing orb  
Traverses the horizon,  
Did he abscond from myth  
To wield reality as a smith,  
Defying Destiny’s touch  
With a twist  
Of nimble limbs. 

Half god, half man.  
Half of my soul,  
And all that I am.  
His calamity foretold,  
Truth I forswore,  
And his heart I held,  
Bruised and kept.  
In my bloodless hands, inert it lies,  
As on my unseeing eyes fell his gaze. 

Goddess of the seas,  
Your salty waters  
Erupted then  
Trickled down  
The planes of  
Achilles’ face,  
Darkening the earth  
And singeing my flesh. 

I see you,  
Loyal, loving lion; you’re ablaze.  
Yet, see me.  
See me dancing in Zephyrus’ wake.  
Await my caress as Apollo wakes.  
Find me at the end of time.  
I will be there. 

In existence, ephemeral.  
In eternity, sempiternal.

**Author's Note:**

> It's angsty, but not THAT angsty, so please don't smite me.


End file.
